


Storm

by bookworm1848



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm1848/pseuds/bookworm1848
Summary: Byun Baekhyun's never been fond of storms. Tonight is no exception.





	

The storm had been twisting through the city for at least seven fervent hours on end, forks of lightning jetting through the black night like wild, fiery tongues lapping across sheets of coal. Beads of rainwater fell in gentle streams along the windows, falling in brisk puddles on the matted heaps of sodden grass.  
On an empty trail that wound itself from the bushy, dark confines of a forest sat a cat, black as night. Its tail was poised stiffly in the air as if it had recently suffered an electric shock. When the ropes of rainwater began to beat too heavily on its dark, worn fur, it decided to pad away from the silent, musty arena of green earth, and dashed along the road. Another tongue of lightning pierced the sky as the impatient roar of thunder licked the air. Heavy fog gathered along the cat's path, blinding it with mist.  
As the fog cleared and another branch of lightning tore through the throng of clouds, a small clapboard cottage hazily emerged. It was still against the raging field of clouds wavering behind it, a small square chimney poking up from its long roof. The cat immediately sought sanctuary in the stiff log in the center of the wet, dewy lawn. It crawled and snuggled inside a hole that had formed on the base, rain long forgotten from its soaked, smelly fur. Its eyes flickered to the window of the house where a pale, lean blonde sat with his fist stretching his cheek and sparkling tears rolling silently down his face. The cat's eyes began to flutter close, the figure vanishing behind a curtain of dense darkness.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Rain rolled like tears down the windowpanes of the small cottage and a slender man with frowzy locks the color of hay whimpered pitfully against the icy, damp glass. Knees trapped tightly to his chest and fingers pulling fretfully at his jeans, he shivered dolefully against the strings of tears pouring freely from his eyes.  
He'd told himself not to cry, damn it.  
Thunder rumbled through the night once more and he stilled, tightening his grasp on his legs, shutting his eyes tightly.  
He hated storms.  
Mostly when he knew the result it might wind into.  
The announcement from the morning radio blared in his ears again like it was fresh, the static licking wetly at his ears like it had hours before.  
"An interestingly daunting phenomenon has not only been confirmed to painfully grip the nation, but now the whole world. Metereologists and experts alike have all joined together to deem that the mysterious 'destructor' will arrive in time with the nearest storm, which may indeed happen tonight. All workers have been sent straight home for final, sentimental moments with their families. Schools have been closed, roads have been thronged with endless traffic and airports are severely crowded as well. God, please, help us all."  
Baekhyun had only been able to tremble after the words had left his portable radio at eight o' clock that morning. He'd called over his mother and sister, kissed and wept with them on the warm comfort of his couch, while Chanyeol had tenderly held and whispered to his sister, telling her everything would be alright and that not all was truly lost—  
Yet.  
There had been no hope left to be confirmed for the last generation of living particles on Earth. Hope had been severely lost and swept out. Hope wasn't even the size of a grain of dust anymore.  
"Baekhyun?"  
A taller, raven-haired male was standing at the doorway, leaning against the wall with one hand and tapping his thigh with the other. The sunlight failed to adorn much color to his skin, but to Baekhyun, he still looked beautiful. He crouched beside the sniffling male, running a tender hand through his locks.  
"You're still crying?"  
Baekhyun nodded, a rope of pearly tears rolling to join the others gathered on his chin. They all fell in one big drop on his hand, melting into the pale skin. He leaned against Chanyeol's chest, listening to his heart thrum against his ear.  
"Will it hurt?" he whimpered. "Whatever it is."  
Folding an arm around his boyfriend's body, the man reached to cup his chin, pulling him to meet his gaze. "It'll all be alright. If it starts to hurt, I'll hold your hand."  
Baekhyun tried to let a smile tug at his lips, but his mouth wouldn't budge. "Thank you." He leaned further into his chest, the warmth from his lover's body seeming to envelope him entirely like a compassionately burning halo. "How can you honestly say everything will be all right, Chanyeol?"  
Chanyeol pressed a sweet kiss to the top of his head. "We're together. Nothing can possibly go wrong when we're together." Still holding Baekhyun tenderly in his arms, he turned to look at the window, splattered with the fresh tears of the sky. The forest ahead looked surprisinglyy green and lush in the wake of the impeding mist. The clouds had gathered almost threateningly over the city, soaking everything with its ropes of gloomy essence.  
Baekhyun suddenly shivered against him, hard. "My hands are cold."  
Chanyeol closed his hands warmly over Baekhyun's. They were cold—freezing, in fact. He gingerly kneaded his lover's fingers, feeling the warmth that began to sprout beneath the rigid skin. "You know what they say? Cold hands, warm heart." He pressed one of Baekhyun's fingers tenderly to his lips and then did so with all the others. A blush bloomed in Baekhyun's cheeks.  
"You're blushing," Chanyeol mused. "Maybe you should put your hands on your cheeks so they'll warm up." He sniggered.  
Sudden indignantion seemed to swell up in Baekhyun's chest. "How can you be so calm? The world is about to end, damn it!"  
Chanyeol expelled a cool sigh, calmly raking fingers through Baekhyun's hair. "I know that. I'm trying to calm you down."  
"Well, you can't! We're going to die and there's literally nothing either of us can do about it!"  
Chanyeol pressed a series of quick, sweet kisses to Baekhyun's temple and smiled when he seemed to soften. "I love you. Very much."  
"I love you, too," Baekhyun mumbled, for about the four thousandth time that day, "but I don't want to lose you. There's so much left to do. So many words left unsaid."  
Chanyeol reached over him to pluck at the stem of a daisy. "You won't lose me. We'll drift off to heaven together and I'll still be holding you against me just like this. And you'll be breathing against my chest and I'll be treading my fingers through your hair and we'll both be happy."  
Baekhyun moved his head to his shoulder, curling a lock of blonde around his finger. "But what about our life before death? It feels so empty all of a sudden. Like a void that hasn't yet been filled."  
Chanyeol pressed a chaste kiss to Baekhyun's nose, concern briefly flitting through his eyes. His eyelids slowly drew closed and Baekhyun busied himself with caressing the dark eyelashes that warmed his eyelids.  
"I don't feel that way," Chanyeol whispered, holding Baekhyun closer so their chests were melting together. "If the world were to end in two seconds, I wouldn't feel the least bit unfulfilled."  
Baekhyun breathed softly against his cheek. "Why is that?"  
"Because," Chanyeol bred another kiss to his face, this time pressing his lips softly to the angled bone of his cheek, "I've spent eleven years of my life loving, holding and protecting you. Even when we fought and screamed at each other until our whole bodies were wound with rage, I still loved you. And you still loved me. And when there were moments when I felt like I wanted to just leave the world and die, I didn't. I stayed, not for me—but for you, sweetheart. Because sitting and watching you live, watching your face flame with happiness, has been the best journey I've ever had the pleasure of embarking on. And when it comes to an end, in a few hours or so, I won't be sad. Because not only did I watch you live, but I loved you. And loving is watching your lover survive with the purest compassion of all stirring in your heart. And I learned that all because of you." And with a long, stready breath, he delicately cupped the back of Baekhyun's neck and drew their lips together.  
As Chanyeol's mouth closed over his, Baekhyun immediately remembered the sensations of their first kiss. He remembered how imperfect it had been, how awkward. How their lips had fumbled and stuttered against each other and how their hands had been clueless on where to go. He remembered the way Chanyeol had cupped his neck, just like now, light and ginger, just strong enough to keep him there, but hesitant enough to press that he had a choice.  
To remain with Chanyeol or not.  
To keep kissing him or not.  
And he remembered how, as the sweet sentiments of passion gently cradled him, the love and need that had burned in his heart and how he'd decided then and there that he would never leave Park Chanyeol. Even if the hands of God folded tightly around his arms and tried to tug him away, he wouldn't leave. He would hang on and stay, for a love so sweet could never make him do anything else.  
Chanyeol's other arm came to wrap around him completely, and suddenly their mouths were parting languorously and slopes of throats were being covered and seared with winning, chaste kisses. Baekhyun stilled when Chanyeol's fingers retreated beneath his shirt and closed around the bare skin of his hips, tugging him closer. His tongue stroked and pleasured the roof of his mouth, warm, wet and inviting and the familiar taste of his lover exploded in his mouth.  
Chanyeol paused to kiss him slowly everytime he'd reach to pull a barrier of clothing nonexistent between them and when Baekhyun would nod assuringly, the item would disappear and another region of skin for him to explore would be revealed. And when the both of them were finally, gloriously nude, and all shyness was finally discarded, they made to fuse together as one. It was like their first kiss. Chanyeol's hands trembled against his skin as he moved forward and when he reached to kiss him, his lips were shuddering. Baekhyun was shaking too, not with fear, but with mirth, and when Chanyeol finally began to move in and out of him, like he was always did when they'd blissfully made love in the confines of the bedsheets, the fear of life ending suffused into the pleasure of being alive. Of being right there with Park Chanyeol.  
Of living before his eyes.  
When they had finally stopped shivering and quaking against each other and the night had become strangely still, Byun Baekhyun nestled closer into the arms of his lover, pressing a sweet, chaste kiss against his chest, his fear slowly becoming overriden by the overbearing pangs of anguish. He would be leaving his sweetheart. Those few moments would be the last where he would actually be able to feel Park Chanyeol around him.  
And in that moment, Baekhyun suddenly became aware of how much sensation a person could absorb just in correspondence with a single touch.  
The tears began to flow once more.  
A few yards away, inhaling the musty fumes of a log, a black cat watched him with fervent eyes.  
As the last few hours of the evening waned into dusk, Byun Baekhyun's tears began to sparkle a hazy gold against the rays of a mysterious, shifting orb of light. He fluttered open his eyes, his bare body twisting against a still wall of skin. Shafts of golden light were slanting rapidly through the curtains like an ocean of paled caramel. Just as he was beginning to adjust to the brilliant, blinding light, a horrible crash exploded in the ears of billions and planet Earth began to swell with blackness.


End file.
